


Rauros, golden Rauros-fall

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anduin - Freeform, Danger, Gen, Humor, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir!Lives... - at least, for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rauros, golden Rauros-fall

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Genres: Humor: Drabble

Where was he?

Ever so slowly he opened his eyes, fighting against the weakness he felt, and managed to turn his head. He lay in one of the Elven boats, and judging from the rocking motion, it wasn’t beached, but was drifting loose on the river. He jerked, startled, and stubbed his toes on something metallic-sounding. Twisting sideways, he could see many Orcish weapons lying at his feet.

“What...?”

With growing alarm, he struggled to gather his scattered thoughts, trying to comprehend his situation. But amidst his deliberations, he became aware of an ever-increasing noise. It sounded suspiciously like...

“Aaarrrggghhh...!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is from “Lament for Boromir” in TTT, The Departure of Boromir.
> 
>  
> 
> _29.01.06 Yes. Erm. Well... What can I say? The Muse made me do it. – Or maybe I just read too many Boromir!Lives stories in succession..._


End file.
